THE ANTI BARBIE
by Crystalist
Summary: She's not like most girls. And he's about to find out all the reasons why.


**The Anti-Barbie**

It never bothered him particularly, but the question did come to mind as he greeted her. She had made another surprise visit to central, provoking snickers from his superiors. Even Maes had sent him a raised eyebrow as a messenger announced that a 'Miss Winry Rockbell' had come to see 'The Fullmetal Alchemist." He growled in response, didn't even bother to see Mustangs reaction and headed out to greet Winry. She was dressed in a cream colored sunflower dress; delicate satin tied sandals, and a smile that deserved applause. A military guard whistled in the distance, Edward sent him the most murderous glance he could muster considering the man towered him 3 feet.

"You didn't come for your monthly check-up, so I came to you instead!" Winry exclaimed.

Edward imagined he heard a familiar snicker nearby and knew that someone, somewhere was diligently taping this to use for blackmail.

"Uh-thanks Winry. Why don't you come inside?"

He offered her a grin and yanked her inside tired of the looks she was getting. The last time he checked, Winry was an automail freak, which wore slacks and a top that showed far too much for his comfort. So when did she become a woman who looked so...so...

Edward felt his face turn red. And there it was, the thought that was gnawing at him.

Why wasn't Winry like most girls? I mean, maybe obsessive behavior towards automail ran in the family. There was Auntie Pinako to consider, after all.

But still...

He'd never seen her have a boyfriend before. Not that he wanted her to have one. If a guy ever tried to do anything with her past amicable, he'd... Still, he'd never seen her have a boyfriend. Not that he knew of anyway.

Wait

Did that mean Winry was--

No, Edward decided not even to venture in to that train of thought. Maybe she hadn't found the right guy.

Not that he cared. Oh no.

He led her to the cafeteria, and sat at an empty table. Glad to be alone with her, for the entire room was empty, Edward took the chance to examine her.

Why was she dressed that way?

Edward didn't even know that Winry knew what a dress was. Why was it that every time she came to visit she was all of sudden dressed like a princess. And every time she wore those dresses she was so, so...

Desirable.

Edward bit his tongue. Why were these awful thoughts in his head? The temperature was making his brain malfunction that had to be it. Either that, or he was finally going insane.

"Edward is something wrong?"

Edward shook his head.

"Well then, lets get started. Take off your clothes." Winry commanded.

Edward was sure he'd die from the embarrassment, I mean sure he'd done this before. But in a familiar house, not in the middle of Central! And she said the phrase like it was normal!

"And get half naked in here? Are you crazy? Someone might walk in and think...They might think..."

Edward couldn't finish the sentence.

Winry held of her wench menacingly and with ever bit of indignation said; "Well then, if you didn't plan for me to examine you here, then why did you bring me here in the first place?"

"Well", Edward scratched his head, "those guys outside were looking at you and--"

Winry laughed.

"Don't tell me the great Edward Elrick is jealous?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Besides, your the one wearing that dress, looking like..."

"Like what?" Winry inquired.

"Like something you're not." Edward finished

"W-what do you mean?" Winry stammered.

"You're different... Every time you come here... Why aren't you..."

_Why do you look so damn pretty? Edward finished in his head._

Winry hit Edward on the head with her wrench in fury.

"Listen you little shrimp! I waste my time putting on make-up and dresses so when I come here... I can impress..."

"Who are you trying to impress?" Edward asked.

And like all women, Winry began crying.

Edward, guilty, placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to, Winry please don't cry..."

And suddenly...

THWACK!

The wrench left its imprint on Edward's head.

"Hey what was that--"

"I slave myself to improve my automail skills to make the perfect automail for you! I even come here dressed like...like... I do it all to impress you! I didn't want to embarrass you... Come here looking like..."

"To impress me?" Edward repeated dumbly.

"Was this all for him? She dedicated her entire life to obsessing about automail for him?

"I'm leaving, where I am appreciated." Winry announced and attempted to wipe away her tears, but more came.

"Listen Winry--thanks. For everything. If it wasn't for me you'd be home, probably with your friends.."

Did Winry even have time for friends? More guilt.

THWACK!

Again? Why did she torture him in this manner?

"Shut up and take off your clothes. I came here to examine you and that's what I'm going to do."

Edward, transfixed did as he was told.

Yup, Winry wasn't like most girls.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

In the distance, Alphonse held a camera with glee.


End file.
